


Sunflowers and Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Does this counts as fluff, Florist Hinata Shouyou, Flowers are everywhere, Fluff, I was high on caffeine, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa is a mess, Roses, Sunflowers, carnations, flowershop au, idk how to tag help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa meets a cute and (kinda) sly redhead at a flower shop and gets flustered. Or. Hinata tries to flirt. Oikawa accepts





	Sunflowers and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in my phone thats laggy so if i made grammar mistakes go sue my phone :/
> 
>  
> 
> White carnation meaning:
> 
>         Pure love, innocence :))
> 
> DISCLAIMER! ÒAÓ
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! All characters go to Furudate Haruichi-sensei :D

                                はな 

                            - flowers

          

   [  Flowers always make people better,        happier, and more helpful; they are          sunshine, food and medicine for the soul.  ]

 

           - Luther Burbank

      _____________________

 

He was late. 

 

    _____________________

      Oikawa had practically ran all the way from home. He was running to a flower shop 12 minutes away from his house. He needed to get flowers for his sister's reunion with the Oikawa family.

      'And she had to choose ME to buy the goddamn flowers..' 

       After a while, he finally got there and stop and gasped for air. He straightened his shirt and walked in the shop. The next thing he knows, he was mesmerized by the ginger florist watering the plants. Oikawa must have made a noise since the shorter turned around.

      "Hi! Welcome to Hanakushi Florists! How can I help you?" he asked making his way to Oikawa.

       "H-Hi! I-I was hoping you have some flowers perfect for a girl.." Oikawa stuttered. The ginger grinned teasingly at Oikawa.

       "Oya~ It's a girl?" he teased.

       "Nooo.. It's for my sister" he whined and watched as the ginger's grin became a warm smile.

      "So, what can I get for yah? My name's Hinata by the way" he said. Oikawa smiled and told Hinata his name making the ginger widen his eyes in suprised.

      "Well, I didn't really need your name but... Okay, Oikawa-kun" the ginger said making Oikawa laugh. 

      "I can say the same to you to, Hinata-chan" 

      "Chan? Really? Are you some kind of five year old?"

      "Nope! I'm 11 and a half!"

      "Yeah, right. What do you want, Oikawa-kun or do you just want to sit here and talk?" Hinata asked.

      "Oh yeah! I need some kind of flower to give to my sis because she's coming over tonight after over three years of studying abroad" he grunted.

       The ginger giggled making Oikawa roll his eyes. "So, what kind of flower would you like?" he asked and Oikawa looked at him weirdly. Hinata laughed again and explained how each flower symbolises something.

       Oikawa nodded and thought for a while. "Well... I want her to cheer her up after a long flight because she often jetlag and she gets grumpy when she does.." he explained "...and my mom wants something to do with her love for Yukine..." 

      "Well, I'm guessing Yukine is your sister? Can you wait a minute? I'll go think of something" Hinata said and Oikawa nodded again. Oikawa watched as the ginger had made his way into the other room.

      'I don't even know much about these flower stuff.. Why didn't I ask my mom about it..'  he thought. 

 

    __________________

 

 

       After a while, Hinata had came back and was holding something by the looks of it. 

      "What's that?" Oikawa asked.

      Hinata smiled and put the flowers on top of the counter.

      "These.." he gestured towards the flowers "...I picked them myself and it kinda resembles the thing you wanted" Hinata said while smiling sheepishly.

      "The sunflowers resembles the 'happiness' and 'joy' that you wanted and the roses means the love and affection your mother has for... Yukine?" he continued.

       Oikawa nodded gratefully. "Oh, thank you, Hina-chan! I don't know what flowers I would pick if it weren't for you!" he beamed.

       Hinata laughed and a tint of happiness had seem to appear in his eyes. "Oikawa-kun, I think you are more to five years old than eleven you know? I haven't had anyone calling me 'Hina-chan' since high school"

       Oikawa gasped dramatically and clutched his hand over his heart "You wound me, Hina-chan" he whined as the other smirked triumphantly. 

     "Yeah, yeah. Can you hurry up? We're closing in thirty minutes and I still need to clean this place up before my boss comes back" Hinata grunted.

      "Okay, Hina-chan~" he said in a sing song voice.

 

    __________________

 

       Hinata wanted to bid farewell to Oikawa but the tall brunette had spoken first.

      "Say, Hina-chan. Can I have your number?" he asked shamelessly making Hinata's face light up a little .

      "U-umm... S-sure!" he stuttered out and Oikawa gave him a warm smile.

      "Thanks, Hina-chan. For the flowers AND your number~" Oikawa gently and teasingly tapped on the smaller's nose which made his face light up even more.

       Hinata looked at him with wide eyes before rushing back to get something.

      "A-ah! Before I forget... Here" Hinata handed him a small bouquet of beautiful white carnations.

       Oikawa gladly accepted the flowers with his free hand and smiled cheerfully. He thanked Hinata and decided to search up the meaning on Google after he reaches home.

      "Bye, Oikawa-kun! Hope to see you again soon!" Hinata shouted, waving his hands up high and bounced a little as the brunette had gotten far.

      "Bye-bye, Hina-chan!" Oikawa shouted back almost reluctantly. He happily held the two bouquets of flowers and giggled his way home.

 

    __________________

 

      "Took you long enough!" his mother scolded. "C'mon, Yukine's gonna be here in 15 minutes"

       Oikawa grunted while putting the flowers on the table except his. He hoped his mother did not notice the extra bouquet he was holding and boy, was he glad when she did not.

       He went into his room and had set the flowers aside on top of his desk. He took out his phone and texted the small ginger he met earlier.

Oiikawa^^: Hina-channnnnn~~ thx for giving me ur num but im warning u!!! I spam a lot lol :)

Hinahana: Oikawa-kun if u spam me evrydy idk i'll live or not :/

Hinahana: ANYWAYS!! do u like the flowers?? the carnations i mean

Oiikawa^^: YES I DO LOVE THEM!!

Oiikawa^^: but wot does it mean?? :00

Hinahana: go search it up!! ;D byeee

Oiikawa^^: HINA-CHAN I NEED ANSWERSSSS!!!

      He sent the last message with a frustrated huff. "Tooru! Yukine is here! Come down and greet your sister!" his mother yelled and he can faintly hear giggles obviously from his sister.

      'Well, I guess we're gonna meet again sooner or later..' he thought and sighed.

       Oikawa got up and went out of his room to greet his sister and saw Yukine standing there with Takeru. 

      "Uncle Tooru!!" Takeru exclaimed.

      'Hope to see me again, huh? Well, you're definetly going to see me again' he recalled Hinata's words and chuckled lightly noticing the weird looks coming from his family and he almost wanted to high five them for meeting with the brightest person he has ever met.

 

     ___________________

 

 

      [   Love is like a beautiful flower which I may not touch, but whose fragrance makes the garden a place of delight just the same. ]

       -Helen Keller

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I put quotes lmao help me
> 
> Go to my art account on instagram to see gays: @tsookieshima_


End file.
